Presently, various music-related services are available on the Internet. For example, there are services that deliver song information, audio data and the like contained in CDs (Compact Disc) currently available, and services that provide information related to a song currently on air on radio programs including name of song or performer, and name or number of the CD containing the song (NowOnAir). In addition, some services deliver digital data of songs, while others accept orders for CD mail-order businesses.
There are information processing devices, for example audio equipment, which can receive such services. Through user registration with an information management device which provide service from information processing device, for example a server, a user can receive various services. It is desirable that the information management device transmits advertisement information regarding their services to users (information processing devices) who have not yet completed user registration.
Meanwhile, there exists a storage medium that allows more effective demonstrations while keeping costs at a minimum. The storage medium stores identification information indicating that the medium is to be used for demonstration. For example, a video camera may be arranged to switch to demonstration mode once identification information recorded on the storage medium loaded into the video camera is identified (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-203963 (paragraphs 0161-0164, FIG. 14).
However, when services are provided in response to a user's input of his or her user ID or other user identification information, determination of whether the user has already completed user registration or not can only be achieved after the user inputs such user identification information into an information processing device. Therefore, there was a problem wherein users who have not completed user registration were unable to receive at their information processing devices advertisement information encouraging them to join the services.
Another problem was that, for some information processing devices, their performance and functionalities made it difficult for them to receive advertisement information.